


Midnight Daybreak

by masochistedgelord



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Star Gazing, Sunshine Mahiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistedgelord/pseuds/masochistedgelord
Summary: The sky was undoubtedly dark and yet...He was staring at the sun.





	Midnight Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xskinnyluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xskinnyluv/gifts).



> I hope you can recover super fast! ♡  
> Also wHY is there only 5 fics in this tag... *cries* Freaking rarepairs.

Mahiru sighed, there was something specific he came in here for and now he couldn’t remember what it was. 

"Honestly..." He mumbled to himself.

The brown haired boy took to wandering around the shop aisles with small shuffling steps, in hopes that he would see something and it would jog his memory. 

It was getting quite late, the sun having set a while ago, plunging the city into dark purple hues as the light faded from the sky completely. It wasn't particularly busy in the grocery store yet not completely empty either. 

Mahiru had rushed out with a quick, "Watch the house Kuro, I won't be long!" After looking in the fridge. 

He sighed again as he popped his head round the side of the colorful fruit and vegetable aisle. 

_No...nothing here. Wait, fridge... It was something in the fridge!_

With renewed purpose Mahiru darted off to the wall of refrigerators at the back of the store. 

A smile broke out across his face as his eyes landed on the milk.

"Right of course that's what it was." He chuckled quietly to himself as he picked a carton up. 

Absently he walked further up, studying the rest of the fridge's contents. Was there anything else? 

_Ah._  

He stopped at the cold drink boxes.

_Juice for Kuro..._

Mahiru reached forward for a small fruit flavoured juice in a green box, at the same time a pale white hand shot out from somewhere on his left side, both hands brushing before stopping on the juice at the same time. 

Mahiru's eyes widened and he pulled his hand away, jumping back with a number of apologies ready on his lips. They died in his throat however, as recognition flared in his mind. 

"Eh!? Licht-san!?" 

The dark haired boy was standing slightly awkwardly with one hand in the pocket of his black hoodie, the other still on the juice. 

"Oh, it's you." He cocked his head to the side and regarded Mahiru with a once over, bright blue eyes shining as they caught the light in the store. His stare seemed to linger for a few seconds more than necessary causing a short, nervous laugh to escape Mahiru’s chest. 

Licht turned back to the juice before pulling back his own hand slightly reluctantly.

“Did you...want this?” He mumbled. 

Mahiru blinked. “Huh?” 

“The melon juice.” Licht clarified. 

“O-Oh, no actually.” Mahiru shook his head. Licht sighed and Mahiru laughed again lightly, though not out of nervousness this time, more like amusement.

“Licht-san really loves melon, huh…” Mahiru said, looking at the juice again. 

Licht frowned his signature frown. “Of course, it’s an angelic fruit after all.” 

Mahiru’s smile was lopsided as he looked around, suddenly realising it was far too quiet… and that usually wherever the Eve of Greed went, his noisy Servamp was likely not far behind. 

“Licht-san are you alone?” 

Licht went rigid and stared at Mahiru with something like shock painting his face. 

“ _What_?” 

Mahiru gulped at the sudden hostile demeanour and found himself wondering what exactly Licht thought he meant. 

“I-I mean, Lawless-san he’s usually with y-you or someone...You’re a celebrity r-right?” Mahiru tried, inwardly cursing himself for his nervous stuttering. 

Licht’s shoulders seemed to relax a little at that and he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets, looking at the juice again. 

“That shit-rat isn’t with me. Neither is Guil or anyone else.” He said curtly. 

_I shouldn’t have said anything!_

Mahiru looked down apologetically. “Oh, I...I see.” 

Licht looked back at him sharply before taking a hand out of his pocket and pressing his palm against his forehead instead. 

“They annoyed me, so I’m taking a break from all of them.” He admitted quietly. Mahiru looked back at him in surprise, not expecting him to have clarified. 

_He looks tired..._

“So, you’re out on your own to escape them for a while.” Mahiru mused, more to himself. 

“Something like that.” 

Mahiru felt something twist in his chest at how worn out and _lost_ Licht looked just then.

_I want to do something for him…_

The glimmerings of a plan to cheer up the moody pianist had already begun to form in Mahiru’s mind. 

“Actually I do want the juice.” He said suddenly and Licht jumped a little in surprise. 

“Oh…” 

Rushing forward Mahiru grabbed the juice with one hand and flashed a grin over his shoulder as he started sauntering out of the aisle, towards the checkout. “Come on!” 

Licht looked a little unsure but warily followed behind him anyway. 

After paying for the milk and the drink Mahiru stepped out of the shop with purpose, Licht now at his side, peering at him curiously. 

The sky had darkened to a shade a considerable amount darker than when Mahiru had first stepped into the shop. 

The air was still warm, residual warmth from the sweltering day carrying over into the night. 

"Licht-san." 

Licht looked up just in time to catch the melon flavoured drink carton Mahiru had thrown at him. He stared at the small box in his hands in disbelief. 

"It's for you." Mahiru smiled, all white teeth and crinkled eyes. 

Licht narrowed his eyes at him and Mahiru felt a pleasant rush of satisfaction as he stabbed at the opening with the straw. 

"I..I want to show you something. "

Licht raised an eyebrow at him, straw stuck in his mouth. Mahiru's throat tightened and his eyes were suddenly drawn to the way Licht's pale throat moved as he swallowed. 

"Hm?" 

With a heated flush crawling up his own neck, Mahiru turned away and cleared his throat.

"It- It's what I do, when I want to escape the w-world." 

Licht was silent and Mahiru felt embarrassment creep up his back.

He scratched at the back of his neck. "I m-mean...we don't have to, if you don't want-"

"I want to." Licht cut him off, voice clear and steady. "Show me." 

Mahiru gaped at him for a second, feeling a little exposed under Licht's penetrating gaze. 

"A-heh.. Y-Yeah!" 

 

The park wasn't too far from the grocery store so they hadn't needed to walk far, not that either of them would be opposed to walking together. 

It was....comfortable.

Mahiru made a triumphant little noise as they reached it, happy that it was empty and they could simply enjoy it between themselves. 

The park although on the smaller side, was decorated well with numerous flowers and trees with long flowing leaves. It looked almost mystical with only the light from the moon now high in the sky and the barest hint from the street lamps, highlighting certain leaves and plants under the cover of darkness. 

"Here?" Licht asked trying to hide the wonder that had crept into his voice.

"Yeah, it's really calming and," Mahiru flopped down onto the soft grass,"I like watching the stars." He finished shyly. 

Licht gazed down at him through his long, dark lashes. Mahiru met his eyes and felt his breath catch against his ribcage.  

In this low light Licht looked almost ethereal, his pale skin _glowing_ as his dark hair simultaneously melded with the night in a perfect contrast. For not the first time, Mahiru found himself wondering if Licht actually was some kind of pure, otherworldly being. Licht broke their stare and sat down next to him, long legs stretched out in front of him. 

They sat in silence for a minute that seemed longer, soaking in the calm, quiet atmosphere before Mahiru lay on his back in favour of watching the twinkling in the night's sky, his bag of milk forgotten on the grass some way away, Licht's empty juice box next to it. 

A small noise had him turning his head only for his eyes to meet ebony locks falling against the ground next to him. Licht had his head facing Mahiru and his blue eyes looked silver, _mirrorlike_.

Mahiru felt a small smile pull at his lips and he turned his head back to the sky. It was pitch black by now, but the numerous heavenly bodies scattered throughout, set it alight. 

"There's more stars than normal..." Mahiru murmured. 

"It's beautiful." Licht's voice was low, in awe.

Between them, in the silence of the park with little more noise than the whispering of leaves moving with the small breeze there was no need for loud voices. 

Laying with the cosmos in motion above them, the solid ground beneath them, the world around them skid to a halt.

"Do you feel better?" Mahiru found himself asking before he could stop himself.

"Yes...Thank you.." Licht's mumble was clear in Mahiru's ears and he closed his eyes as heat spread through his chest to the tips of his fingers. Mahiru only opened his eyes when he felt the distinct tingle he associated with being _stared_ at. 

Turning his head, with wide eyes he confirmed that Licht was indeed staring at him. 

"Do you do this alot?" 

The question was simple, but it felt complicated. 

Mahiru frowned a little. "No...but it helps me think. Sometimes when things aren't simple and I can't decide what to do, it helps to put it...all into perspective." He glanced back at the sky.

The stars had moved slightly from their previous position and faintly Mahiru wondered how long had passed. 

Licht hummed beside him and Mahiru was reminded he wasn't alone. The other boy's presence under the unclouded moon felt mildly surreal. 

A strange feeling of acceptance floated over him. That Licht wouldn't judge him. Wouldn't think differently of him, regardless of what Mahiru said. 

"I find it hard to...admit that I-" Mahiru cut himself off and gulped around the lump in his throat thickly. 

_What am I saying...?_

"There's things ...I _want_ too." The sentence was barely a breathless whisper lost on the cooling air. 

Something warm brushed Mahiru's hand and had his heart fluttering up a storm, even more so when he realised Licht had slid slender fingers to intertwine in his own. 

_His hands are so soft..._

A pianist's hands. 

"Being uncertain is not fitting for an angel." Licht said pointedly and Mahiru huffed. 

"But...What you want, surely the answers you want, want you too. You just have to be more aware of what's already...yours." Licht's voice was like silk, covering Mahiru like a blanket. His grip shifted and Mahiru felt himself grip Licht's hand tighter in return. 

Locking gazes with Licht, the breeze blew stronger, caressing them, dancing across their flushed cheeks and ruffling their hair against the short grass. 

Mahiru's phone rang loudly, shattering the bubble of serenity that had fallen over them. He jumped and reached into his pocket for it, gasping first at Kuro's name flashing across the screen, then at the time.

_12:45AM!?_  

He sat up and answered, reassuring Kuro he was fine and that he was coming home soon. 

Licht pulled himself up as he ended the call.

"Kranz is going to think I was kidnapped again." He deadpanned. 

"Should I send a ransom note?" Mahiru teased, and Licht looked at him in amazement, his cheeks colouring a light shade of pink. 

_C-Cute.._

"You always surprise me, Shirota Mahiru." He mumbled looking away, embarrassed. 

Mahiru smiled wide and happy, the light hearted air between them returning. 

Licht stood up and offered Mahiru his hand. Mahiru didn't hesitate to take it, and let himself be pulled up. 

"We should probably get going before they send out the search parties for us, huh.." He found himself reluctant to let go of Licht's hand. 

"Yeah..." Licht hadn't let go of his hand either.

"Come here whenever you want to escape them." Mahiru said firmly. 

Licht's expression was soft and Mahiru felt his heart in his throat. 

"I will." 

They both let go at the same time.

"G-Good." Mahiru nodded and took a few steps back, not wanting to turn his back on Licht. 

Licht opened his mouth as if to say something and Mahiru stopped immediately. Licht walked forward, bringing them closer again. Before Mahiru had a chance to be exasperated, Licht's hand was at his cheek, mouth pressed against his, lips smooth and cool just like the rest of him.

Mahiru's head went fuzzy and his knees felt weak as he reached up to grasp Licht's arms, pressing back into the kiss passionately. Licht grunted approvingly and threaded his _oh so soft_ fingers into Mahiru's hair, pulling him even closer still. They only barely pulled away from each other when their lungs threatened to burst from oxygen exhaustion.

"Mahiru...warm..." Licht sighed across Mahiru's lips and a full body shudder went through him, his knees threatening to give way from under him as they held on to each other firmly, under the glow of moonlight. 

"I'll see y-you here tonight?" Mahiru asked, hopefully. 

Licht closed his eyes and smiled into Mahiru's hair. "Yeah." 

~

"What were you doing though?" 

Mahiru closed the fridge and waved his Servamp off before _floating_ towards his bedroom. 

"Nothingg..." 

The feel of Licht's lips replayed in his mind and Kuro scoffed behind him.

"Suuure. I can feel those troublesome things from you, you know."

Mahiru whipped around to face him. "Wha-!" 

But Kuro was already gone, shuffling back to the living room with a small chuckle.

_That's..._

_So embarrassing...!_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave me a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
